High School Love
by AssassinOfBlood
Summary: New girl goes to shikon high. She fights with Sessy, Sessy fights with her. And somthing eveil brewing under the school.


High School Love

Chapter 1:

New Student

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Professor Nyami," the class said in a gloomy chorus.

"Why so glum?"

Inuyasha leaned over to Miroku," Probably because we have you for a whole semester." Both boys snickered.

Sesshomaru shot them a disgusted look before turning back to the teacher I must admit it is unfortunate that we got this teacher, especially for math

"Ok . . . ah . . . what subject is this again?" the whole class filled up with giggles and snickers.

"Oh, I know! It's math. Now to figure out what to teach . . ."

The giggling and snickers grew louder.

"Algi . . . bra," Kagome said through giggles.

"Thank you , and quiet down, quiet down. Honestly I don't know what's so funny."

The class broke out again.

"Settle down, settle down. So . . . what have u done so far?"

A few (and I mean few) began to bang their heads on their desks or anything else they could get their hands on. Others . . . just broke down laughing.

Just then a knock came on the door, everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as the door opened and a girl came in. Lets just say Miroku and more then half the male population in the class was trying to make a replica of 'lake Michigan' with drool.

She was about 5 foot 10 minus the four inch boots (black). She was wearing an extremely short black skirt, 'I can't believe it's more than half a yard of fabric' short. Black tank top, long sleeves with the words 'Look but don't touch' written in silver and she had a silver bag pack. Oh and she had silver hair with black highlights which complimented her oddly black and silver eyes.

She walked up to the teacher and handed her a paper, her eyes were hidden from view by her bangs and her face look like a statue.

Inuyasha once again leaned over to Miroku," Don't have to look far to see who she resembles." he whispered. Both of them looked back at Sesshomaru, who just scowled at them.

When Inuyasha straightened up he found the new girl was looking at him before looking back at the teacher.

"Nice one Inuyasha, shoved your foot in your mouth like always," Sesshomaru said coldly.

The class watched and waited patiently as the teacher read the note.

"Well class," professor Nyami finally said," as you can plainly see that we have a new student. Would you like me to introduce you or would you like to do it yourself?" she asked the girl.

"No you go ahead," she said barely audible.

(Inu) Sounds like an ice princess to me. Maybe she and my ice prince of a brother can get together. Lord knows he needs a girl friend.

"Very well, this is Naru Takydoshi. She just transferred so I'll assign someone to show her around. Now let's see . . ."just about every male hand went up (excluding Sesshy's)

"Sesshomaru, would you be kind enough to show . . . what's so funny?!"

The class began to giggle and snicker all over again. Then Inuyasha piped up," Him nice, kind, sweet all things needed in a tour guide," starts laughing.

The noise level in the class rose at this.

"Oh pipe down. As I was saying . . . "She glared at anyone who was still giggling," Sesshomaru would you be kind Snickers and giggles and show her around?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head respectfully.

"Now where to put you to sit . . . "at that Koga pushed Ayame out of her chair.

"Here's a seat. She can sit here."

"growl YOU JERK!" screamed Ayame grabbing her huge math book and began to clobber Koga with it.

"Amm, dear would you mind finding yourself a seat, I have to deal with this," Naru just nodded and walked passed the teacher as she tried to grab the book Ayame was using to beat Koga to bloody pulp.

So as Ms. Nyami tried to grab the book from Ayame who was turning Koga into an ever bloodier pulp, Naru made her way down the isle till she stopped at a seat right next to a window which held a bag in it.

"Is this your bag?" she asked Sesshomaru who was sitting in the seat right behind it.

He nodded and removed it fluidly," My apologies."

She sat down without responding.

(Inu) Yup those two really should get together

"PERVERT!!!" screamed Sango grabbing the closest heavy object (which just happened to be a metal chair) and began murdering Miroku who despite the beatings still had a goofy grin on his face.

With the teacher running between the two angry females there was no actual class, thus people took out laptops, ipods, and various other gadgets to keep themselves occupied. Naru and Sesshomaru simultaneously pulled out their laptops, and began typing away furiously while Inuyasha want up to talk to Kagome who keep blushing every few seconds.

End of class

Just outside the door Naru took out a class schedule which was snatched out of her hands by Koga," Allow me." he said with a smile earning a glare from Ayame.

He began to read the schedule when suddenly he had his face smearing the floor and the schedule taken out of his still clenched hand. Naru walked swiftly away without even glancing back in his direction.

"Wow, she's got moves," whispered Inuyasha," Fluffy you better watch your self."

Sesshomaru scoffed and walked off, leaving a smiling Inuyasha and some boys who were still gawking at the fallen Koga, obviously deciding to lay off the new girl.

Lunch

Naru walked swiftly through the deserted hallways towards the car park. Just as she reached her car, Sesshomaru stepped out the front doors.

"Where do you think your going?"

She chose to ignore him as she lifted the car cover off her car.

"Your not allowed to leave school compound during the day."

Still she ignored him, causing him to finally give into his anger. Instantly he was beside her, gripping her neck tightly.

"I'm going to say this once and only once. Never ignore me," he growled.

She looked at him indifferently only raising an eyebrow," Let go."

He squeezed tighter in defiance, and she didn't even flinch.

"It is in your best interest that you let go."

He ignored her as she had ignored him, until her indifferent mask changed slightly, her eyes changed from their mix for black and silver to purely black and a black aura flared around her. Sesshomaru let his own silver aura out, causing both auras to battle for dominance.

Naru's neck suddenly became black smoke and as she stepped back it passed out of his hands with ease. Then without warning she landed a kick to his groin which if it was done by a human or any other female at the school (as they were not very strong) he wouldn't have doubled over in pain, his eyes extremely blurry from the cheap shot. After Sesshomaru spent the whole lunch time in his car with an ice pack, thinking of ways to get her back, revenge being something he would have thought childish if the circumstances weren't different.

"I'm assuming the new girl screwed you up, right?" laughed Inuyasha as he opened the passenger side to the black sports car and getting something out of the glove compartment.

Sesshomaru sent him a death glare, which only made Inuyasha laugh harder.

Last class of the day

Naru came back and by some weird twist of fate she and Sesshomaru and the rest of the group ended up in the same Food and Nutrition class.

"Just your luck huh fluffy," whispered Inuyasha.

"Mr. Inuyasha Tashio would you like to share with the class what you were just discussing?" asked the short stubby woman with a grumpy attitude, Inuyasha kept quiet while she went on with the class," Alright then, school is just starting so I won't kill you with work . . . yet. For now I'm going to put you in pairs, in which you will be doing your practicals. After I announce partners you may request a change. Koga, Ayame. Inuyasha, Kagome. Sango, Miroku. Naraku I will find a suitable partner which you can't absorb. Sesshomaru, the new girl."

Eyes widened at this and everyone turned to look at the two. Despite their half mysterious dislike for each other, they were twitching in irritation at the new development. Inuyasha on seeing this started selling spots for the imminent face of between the two.

After class

" I'll pair with Naraku," Sesshomaru said his voice hinting a microscopic amount of desperation.

"Nope, sorry."

"Then why do you bother to say we can change partners on request," he asked angrily.

The teacher smiled evilly," It's to make it look like you have a choice in the matter."

Sesshomaru walked away before he ended up a murder suspect.

He immediately went to his car and started on his journey home, pushing 20 over the 100 speed limit on the highway. Then, as he was about to over take a car moving too slow for his liking, a silver Ferrari breezed past him and move several car lengths up in only a few seconds, he didn't even catch a glimpse of the driver. He then again tried to over take but was cut off as two black evolution VIII's passed him, obviously trailing the Ferrari.

(Sess) That settles it. I'm changing my car

At his home

"News on the high speed chase taking place along our nation's longest highway is being brought to use from our news chopper. Damian?"

"Thank you Sheral. The high speed chase of a silver Ferrari and two Evolution VIII's is still continuing. It's a wonder or a real miracle that none of the drivers have crashed yet, despite the reports of shooting. Earlier when we were giving you a play-by-play account of the happening here and even some predictions, a caller called saying 'It would be nice if you could shut your sewer hole. It's hard enough to evade these ass wipes without you telling them helpful hints on what I'm doing'. It is believed to be the from the driver of the silver Ferrari."

"No duh," said Sesshomaru.

"But most shocking thing was it sounded like a girl . . ."

Weird ending sorry couldn't think of anything better, sorry. It'll get better, I promise! I have a surprise for you! You'll have to wait until next chapter though. YIPPE!!!!!!!!!!

(sorry high on sugar )

L8RS!!!


End file.
